Let's Beat Hetalia's Prestige
by nana.0.o
Summary: Indonesia kesal dengan kecepatan booming film Hetalia yang menurutnya agak enggak masuk akal. Akhirnya dia dan pacarnya, Nederlands menjalankan suatu project rahasia. Terinspirasi dari fic 'Indonesia's secret' dgn plot yg jauh beda. Warning : ALL NATION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** ALL NATION, itu artinya bener-bener ALL NATION! Oke, mungkin enggak semua nation yang akan saya tulis (meski sebagai cameo), tapi paling enggak semua nation yang ada di #hetacrew ada (minus para chibi karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan)

Fic ini saya tulis untuk merayakan bergabungnya saya di #hetacrew sebagai Malaysia : (sekalian promosi twitter, boleh? twitter saya : **nana_0_o** / liat di profil saya) dan untuk menjawab tantangan dari **Fena** aka **Ayano Mamoru**, Belgium nya #hetacrew

Meski awalnya ini fic hasil colab bareng **Nami** aka **NatureMature**, tapi buanyak banget yang akhirnya saya rombak supaya semua nationnya bisa masuk /Sembah sujut ke Nami/

Terakhir, fic ini special buat **Nami**, KEMBALILAH KAU NAK! MESKI GAJE, GUE KANGEN REPLY2AN MESSEJ SUPER PANJANG ITUU!

**Warning :** ALL NATION! Gender ngaco sangat buat OC (Kecuali fem!Indonesia & Fem!Malaysia), OOC!Maybe untuk yang masih OC (Karena keterbatasan wawasan author), IC untuk karakter yang sudah ada (moga ga gagal), AU, Humor, family, friendship.

**Summary :** Indonesia kesal dengan kecepatan booming film Hetalia yang menurutnya agak enggak masuk akal. Akhirnya dia memaksa pacarnya, Netherlands untuk membantunya mengalahkan pamor Hetalia. Untuk yang ingin tau lebih jauh, baca dulu fic saya yang **Indonesia's Secret **(yg belun review, saya sekalian minta XD). Cerita dengan ide yang mirip dengan plot yang amat berbeda.

* * *

><p><strong>Axis Powers Hetalia © <strong>Hidekaz Himaruya

**Let's Beat Hetalia's Prestige**

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p>"Enggak…Enggak…. Nononono! Noway! Pokoknya nggak mungkiiinn!"<p>

Netherlands berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. _'Suara ini pasti…'_ Ia pun membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dengan perlahan, "Nes…" dan memanggil orang yang kemungkinan besar berteriak-teriak galau tadi.

"Nedeeeer…! Ayo kita bikin FILM!" terjang Indonesia saat Netherlands masuk kerumahnya.

"Hah?" adalah satu-satunya respon yang keluar.

"FILM! PELEM! VIDEO! PIDIO! Masa nggak tau? Yang ada orang botak pake topi bulet dan hobi ngomong 'KATT!' ke artis-artis ituu! Ayo dong Ned! Sekali-sekali nyambung dikit! Kita harus..hhmmpp…" ucapan Indonesia terhenti saat Netherlands membekap mulutnya. "Diem dulu, bisa?" Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya, kesal.

"Film apa?" tanya Netherlands saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Film! Ya tadi yang aku bilang, film itu…."

"Film 'TENTANG' apa…. Nesia, bukan film 'itu' apa…" potong Netherlands yang kelihatan sekali agak keki menghadapi pacarnya yang agak terbelakang ini.

"…eh….soal itu sih… "

"Pasti belum kau pikirkan!" Netherlands melanjutkan sendiri, dan hanya dijawab tawa 'hehe' ala Indonesia.

Nederlands hanya geleng-geleng, "Kamu pikir bikin film segampang masang kondom, Nesia?" Nederlands pura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi jijik Indonesia akibat mendengar metaforanya. "Bikin film itu lebih sulit dari mendapatkan ijinmu berbagi ranjang!"

Netherlands menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengalih fungsikan tangannya sebagai kipas. "Lebih baik kau ambilkan minum untukku Nes, di luar panas!" Indonesia menggerutu, "Ambil sendiri lah, kulkas deket gitu!"

"Ayolah Nes… kamu kan pacarku yang baik hati."

"Memangnya harus begitu?"

"Kamu belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya sih, ya. Sama pacar itu harus saling tolong menolong." Kata Netherlands lagi.

"gitu ya?" tanya Indonesia dengan polosnya. Wajar saja , Netherlands memang pacar pertamanya. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari sofa menuju kulkas. Sedangkan Netherlands mengambil selembar Koran di atas meja, membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sedang terkikik pelan.

Pacaran dengan Indonesia itu memang sebuah anugerah untuk Netherlands. Bagaimana tidak, hampir seluruh pria di Eropa memperebutkan gadis ini. Dan kenapa Indonesia bisa sampai sepopuler itu, pastilah ada alasannya.

Yang pertama, Indonesia itu KAYA! Bahkan, kalaupun Netherlands sama sekali tidak bekerja—dengan kata lain, pengangguran—ia bisa saja terus menumpang makan di rumah Indonesia sampai akhir hayatnya. Kekayaan Indonesia seperti tak terbatas karena takkan habis meski dipakai terus menerus, inilah suatu anugerah dari tanah yang subur.

Kedua, Indonesia itu cukup cantik. Yah, meskipun masih agak jauh jika dibandingkan Ukraine yang berdada besar, Hungary yang memiliki rambut indah, atau Belarus yang memang cantik dari lahir.

Ada suatu pepatah ngaco yang mengatakan kalau pria menyukai perempuan yang kaya, berdada besar dan bodoh. Indonesia memang berdada cukup, em… datar.

"_Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan…"_ katanya membela diri.

Tidak Indonesia, 65 tahun itu bukan lagi masa-masa pertumbuhan.

"_Dari perut turun ke kaki~ Dari perut naik ke tangan~ Dari perut ke kepala~Dari perut…"_

Oke cukup, Indonesia. Enggak usah nyanyi sok imut begitu.

Tetapi meskipun ia berdada rata, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Karena poin utama dari persoalan ini adalah, Indonesia itu BODOH!

Baiklah, mungkin bukan bodoh secara harfiah, tapi Indonesia memang terlalu gampang percaya pada orang lain. Netherlands yang terkenal licik dan tukang bohong saja masih ia percaya sampai sekarang. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia tertangkap basah mau mencuri beberapa barang di rumah Indonesia, namun dengan klise nya ia berkata,

"Ma..maafkan aku, Indonesia… Ini perintah dari bos ku, aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu, tetapi walaupun begitu perasaanku padamu sama sekali bukan bohongan." Padahal kalau saja Indonesia cukup jeli, Netherlands hanya mengutip salah satu kalimat dalam film yang menurutnya cukup keren. Maka status Indonesia pun masih tetap menjabat sebagai pacar Netherlands sampai sekarang.

Netherlands menegak segelas susu dingin di hadapannya, dan isi gelas pun ludes dalam beberapa teguk.

"Aus, mas?" sindir Indonesia.

Netherlands menyodorkan gelas kosong itu ke depan wajah Indonesia, "lagi."

"ebuset!" Indonesia akhirnya menyambar gelas dari tangan Netherlands sebelum pacarnya itu mulai bercuap-cuap dan mengeluarkan spekulasi lain.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba mau bikin film?" Tanya Netherlands pada Indonesia yang sudah kembali dengan segelas susu dingin di tangannya.

Indonesia tersenyum, "Soal itu…"

Netherlands pun merasakan firasat buruk, "Nes, jangan bilang gara-gara 'itu'…."

**Itu** yang dimaksud Netherlands, adalah sesuatu yang membuat pacarnya gangguan jiwa dan mendekati kata **_freak_**. Sesuatu yang membuat Netherlands selalu menutup kupingnya karena Indonesia tak bisa berenti meracau. Sesuatu yang kadang membuatnya cemburu karena Indonesia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu itu.

Dan sebelum Netherlands sempat protes, Indonesia keburu mengguncang tubuh besarnya penuh semangat, "Ayo dong Ned, bantuinnn! Orang macem **Hidekazu Himaruya** aja bisa beken cuma gara-gara film 5 menit begitu. Bagaikan Briptu Norman yang mendadak ngetop gara-gara chaiya chaiya tau enggak sihh? Pokoknya kita harus bikin film! Yang pasti lebih keren! Nanti kita bisa ngeto bareng loh, Ned! Mau enggak? Mau ya? Ya? Yaaa?"

'_Mengalahkan pamor Hetalia? Hmm…'_ Netherlands berpikir sejenak, _'Tidak buruk juga idenya.'_

"Boleh deh, Nes. Sekalian balas dendam sama film aneh miskin plot itu. Rambutku kan enggak setinggi dan super aneh kayak begitu." Katanya misuh-misuh sambil merapikan rambutnya yang 'cukup' tinggi.

'_Aku enggak ngeliat bedanya sih, Ned… tapi…sudahlah…'_

"AYO KITA MULAI SYUTIIING!"

Malam itu mereka bergadang sampai larut, membuat undangan di facebook, junk tweet sampai ribuan, meng-_email_ semua negara yang mereka tahu. Tujuannya hanya satu, menarik sebanyak mungkin orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mau beradu akting di layar perak besutan sutradara amatir bernama Indonesia Raya dan Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden.

xxx

Kini sudah pagi lagi. Bulan terbirit-birit lari dari kejaran surya dan awan kumulus putih bersih. Lapangan terbang Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta penuh dengan jet-jet pribadi yang parkir sembarangan, turun menukik secepat kilat, menurunkan penumpang-penumpang berwajah tampan bertubuh atletis, dan wanita-wanita berwajah otentik.

Personifikasi negara selalu menjadikan bandara sebagai ajang pamer jet pribadi. Apalagi ini negara berkembang Indonesia Raya yang terkenal akan sikapnya yang norak. Ditambah dengan Dirgantara sebagai satu dari sedikit pabrik pembuat pesawat di seluruh dunia, China pun tak segan-segan membawa pesawat silumannya yang masih rahasia. Out of the record hasil kerja bareng Russia yang bikin America gondok setengah jidat.

"Selamat datang. Selamat datang." Indonesia menjabat rekan-rekan seprofesinya satu-satu. Nederlands mengikuti dari belakang. Mirip sepasang pasutri yang menggelar pesta perkawinan. Bedanya, pakaian si tamu lebih mewah daripada yang punya acara. Lihat saja semua personifikasi yang memakai pakaian termegahnya, demi terlihat paling menonjol waktu syuting nanti. China siap dengan baju nya yang khas, mengkilat dan tersetrika dengan sempurna. Japan dengan kimono kebanggaannya. Romano dengan jas dan celana hitam-hitam layaknya mafia, sedangkan Italy lebih memilih pakaian koki. Spain dengan pakaian matador super seksi, memperlihatkan bentuk bokongnya yang sempurna. England yang kayaknya agak _**out of situation**_ dengan kostum peri-nya. America sudah pasti _**out of question**_ karena dia datang memakai kostum superhero layaknya superman—tak kunjung sadar kalau memakai celana dalam di luar itu merupakan dosa besar. Semua Negara lain dengan pakaian khasnya yang tak mungkin disebutkan satu-persatu turut meramaikan, dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan France dengan kostum…

Interupsi, para pembaca, apa sebuah mawar bisa disebut kostum?

Tentu tidak, kan?

Apa? Bisa? Dasar pembaca sakit jiwa.

"MESUMM!" Teriak Brunei seraya melempar France dengan kopernya.

"Brun, kalo mau tutup mata itu, jari-jarinya enggak usah dikasih celah." Sindir Singapore.

xxx

Rombongan personifikasi Negara sebanyak 195 orang—ditambah beberapa nation yang harusnya sudah tidak eksis macam Prussia dan Sealand—akhirnya mendatangi rumah Indonesia yang berada di Jakarta. Sebelum memulai, Indonesia mengabsen mereka terlebih dahulu layaknya sekumpulan anak TK yang sedang berwisata. Agak malas sebenarnya, toh tidak mungkin tidak ada yang datang, siapa sih yang mau menolak tawaran jadi artis?

Akan tetapi, Indonesia segera menarik kembali kata-katanya, "Mana Canada?"

"Tadi, dia dibelakangku, tapi…" America ikut bingung dan mencari-cari sosok Canada.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak ikut! Dasar pengkhianat Dunia!" seru Suriname.

Lalu Peru ikut menambahkan, "Payah banget, padahal tetangganya si Justin Bieber aja eksis banget sekarang. Masa personifikasi Negara kayak dia malah enggak mau eksis!"

Suara isak tangis di belakang tak lagi terdengar karena tenggelam oleh keributan yang disebabkan oleh seorang pengkhianat dunia.

"Lain kali…. Hiks…. Aku mau ke rumah Justin dan minta tips supaya bisa eksis…hiks…"

Keadaan mulai terkendali saat Turkey bertanya, "Jadi, kapan main film nya?"

"Kita ini mau main film, bodoh. Bukan opera. Lebih baik kau copot saja topeng aneh itu, norak." Seru Iceland sadis.

"Biar kubantu," tambah Hongkong yang cukup penasaran bagaimana wajah Turkey. Ia langsung berusaha membuka topeng putih milik seorang lakon di Phantom of the Opera.

"Ap..Ooopss! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan dilepass!" Turkey mati-matian mempertahankan topengnya.

Mengabaikan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua anak iseng berwajah datar, Indonesia melanjutkan sambutannya yang membosankan.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran rekan-rekan sekalian pada hari ini, di tempat ini… Di pagi yang cerah ini, saya, Indonesia Raya dan ini Koninkrijk Der Netherlanden akan mengadakan suatu _project_ yang pasti akan menguntungkan kita semua. Namun sebelumnya mari kita…"

"Interupsi. Bisa langsung ke topik nya?" celetuk Qatar, melirik kearah Greece sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jadi, enggak perlu basa-basi nih?"

Nation lain mendukung pendapat Qatar dan ikut mengeluh.

"Sudahlah langsung aja, Nes. Aku pegel berdiri terus." Sahut Honduras.

"Lagian ngapain sih basa-basi. Panas menyengat gini… enggak dikasih minum pula." Tambah Slovakia yang tak terbiasa dengan iklim tropis.

Indonesia hanya menjawab dengan wajah tak berdosa, "biar keren gitu…"

"Oke! Karena banyak yang minta enggak usah pake basa-basi, mari kita langsung aja. Rencananya, aku ingin membuat film pendek dengan episode yang panjang. Dan kalian semua… JADI ARTISNYA!"

"OOOUUUGH!" seru mereka serempak.

"Kalian pasti tau film pendek Hetalia yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Film yang membuat wajah asli kalian ke dalam bentuk anime! Tapi siapa yang sangka film berdurasi 5 menit itu telah menghipnotis rakyat-rakyat kita! Mari kita buktikan pada mereka kalau sebenarnya kita ini ADA! Kita NYATA! Bukan hanya imej semata. Dan kita pasti bisa mengalahkan anime yang plotnya berantakan macam Hetalia. Dengan begitu, yang akan terkenal adalah KITA! Bukan karakter khayalan buatan Hidekazu Himaruya payah itu." Seru Indonesia menggebu-gebu.

Lagi-lagi semua menjawab dengan serentak, "UWOOOOGHH!"

...

"Wah, Nan, ada ribut-ribut apa ya disitu?" tanya Nami sembari menunjuk rumah Indonesia yang ramai.

Nana yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas kearah yang ditunjuk Nami. "Biasa Nam, tetangga kita, mbak Nesia si tukang ngimpi."

"Hooo… yang katanya norak sama kampungan banget itu ya?" Nana mengangguk.

"Terus, itu siapa?" tanya Nami lagi. "Yang mana?"

"Yang alay."

"Ooh… yang kayak ayam itu? Pacarnya, namanya hmm… keder…blender…siapa gitu, lupa."

Nami mengangguk-angguk paham, "pasangan nyentrik."

"Jangan diliatin terus nam, nanti norak nya nular. Hii…" Mereka berdua pun pura-pura tak melihat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

...

"Siapa, Nes?" Tanya Uruguay.

"Biarin aja, cuma dua warga negara nggak tau diri."

"MBAK NESIA! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NGIMPI! BELAJAR AJA YANG RAJIN, BIAR LULUS SNM-PTN!" teriak Nami dari kejauhan.

Indonesia akhirnya kesal dan membalas, "HEH! GUE NAIKIN HARGA CABE, TAU RASA LU!"

"Hush! Nam! Lo sih cari gara-gara aja!" senggol Nana. Nami hanya membalasnya dengan tawa terkikik.

xxx

Kembali ke para nation yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai syuting perdana mereka. Beberapa yang mulai kelaparan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas Indonesia. Yang tak tahan panas, masuk ke dalam rumah, duduk di depan kipas angin dan bergerak mengikuti putaran si kipas.

"Jadi, kita mau main film apa?" celetuk Mexico. Ia masih bertahan di bawah teriknya matahari, topi lebarnya sangat membantu.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin ber-genre horror? Pasti seru!" kata Bulgaria.

"Apa serunya… lagipula, siapa juga yang mau jadi setan?" celetuk Czech tak setuju.

America mengangkat tangannya, "Hei! Dimana-mana yang paling seru itu ya film tentang pahlawan, kan? Nanti aku akan menjadi pahlawannya, kalian semua akan kuselamatkan dari banjir bandang akibat pemanasan global dan bla bla bla…"

Tak ada yang memperhatikan America yang asik sendiri dengan racauannya.

"Aku rasa film tentang pendidikan bagus juga." usul North Korea.

Japan langsung mengiyakan, "Ah, saya juga setuju dengan ide yang itu."

"Hei! Katakan pendapatmu sendiri, Japan! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" omel Switzerland.

"Bagaimana kalau acara memasak?" tawar England.

Wales memandang adiknya dengan tatapan aneh, "Dengan kostum peri?"

"Aku rasa komentarmu salah, Wales." lanjut Ireland yang sudah bisa membayangkan apa jadinya acara masak yang dibintangi oleh England.

"Kau ini payah sekali England… Acara yang paling laris sudah pasti tentang FASHION! Semua orang cinta FASHION!"

"Dan kau berani menyebut 'mawar'mu itu sebagai 'fashion'? dasar sakit jiwa!"

"Oohh~ Abang tak sudi dihina oleh makhluk yang sama sekali tak tau apa itu fashion." lanjut France dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN'? BLOODY GIT!"

Dan pertempuran pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Suara pukulan dan tendangan mulai terdengar.

"…dengan begitu dunia akan selamat, dan HERO akan bla bla bla…." America masih belum berenti mengoceh.

"Adow! Siapa yang memukulku? Hah!" Serbia yang tak sengaja terkena pukulan akhirnya ikut dalam perkelahian, begitu juga dengan Argentina dan Brazil.

"HEH! DASAR MUKA BANCI!"

"KAMPRET! ELU YANG BANCI! KAGAK BISA MAEN BOLA! CUIH!"

"AKU YANG CIPTAKAN BOLA, DA ZE!"

"KAMBING! SEPATU GUE JANGAN DILEMPAR-LEMPAR!"

"KESESESESESE!"

"ITU MP3 PLAYER GUEEE!"

'BOING' "hentikan itu Russia-chan…" 'BOING'

"OOHH! BLACKBERRY TORCH KU SAYAAANGG!"

"Vee~ seru sekali kalian. Aku juga mau ikutan main…vee…"

"LO YANG KEMAREN PESEN PIZZA 10 LOYANG DIALAMATIN KE GUE KAN? HAAAHH? NGAKU!"

"BAJU GUE ROBEK! GEMBELL!"

Saking ramainya, bahkan kita tak tau siapa ngomong apa.

Netherlands masuk ke dalam rumah, meraba-raba di bawah tempat tidur dan keluar dengan menembakkan revolver tanpa ampun. Suara rentetan peluru pun menggema di rumah itu, membuat hening seketika.

"Saya hitung sampai sepuluh! Semua bariss!"

Para personifikasi yang tak mencapai 200 itu pun menjelma menjadi Germany dalam sesaat.

"Oke, mumpung kalian semua lagi diam, biar kujelaskan. Genre film bermacam-macam, setiap episode berbeda-beda. Durasi film tetap 5 menit. Skrip nya aku dan Nesia yang buat. Tak ada yang boleh protes, atau kutembak sekarang juga."

To be Continued….

Maybe…

**PLAKPOKDUAGHDESHGUBRAK!**

Oke, ini bersambung…

Saya minta secuil review dulu, boleh? (berharap semua anak #hetacrew ngereview #ngareptingkatkabupaten )

Mau Tanya pendapat sekalian. Menurut saya, ini fic dimana karakter Netherlandsnya paling IC diantara Netherlands di fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Menurut kalian gimana? :3

Untuk karakter yang belum muncul disini, pasti saya munculin, tenang aja… saya sampe ngelist satu-satu biar bisa masuk semua kok :D #niat (Lanjutannya udah ditulis sampe ending meski masih agak bolong-bolong, kemungkinan selesai antara 3-4 chapter saja :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** ALL NATION! Gender ngaco sangat buat OC (Kecuali fem!Indonesia & Fem!Malaysia), OOC untuk yang masih OC, IC untuk karakter yang sudah ada (moga ga gagal), Sedikit kemunculan makhluk gaib (Narator). AU, Humor, family, friendship.

**Summary :** Indonesia kesal dengan kecepatan booming film Hetalia yang menurutnya agak enggak masuk akal. Akhirnya dia memaksa pacarnya, Netherlands untuk membantunya mengalahkan pamor Hetalia.

xxx

Semua bermula dari sejarah, masa lalu, zaman terdahulu. Masa sekarang takkan ada tanpa masa lalu. Dengan begitu telah ditetapkan, tema episode 1 adalah tentang sejarah.

"Oke, tema kita untuk episode 1, sejarah!" Teriak Indonesia semangat.

"Apa itu artinya akan ada film, amoeba?" Poland girang karena dari dulu ia selalu berpikir hewan yang dapat membelah diri itu _**cool**_!

"Amoeba bukan artis! Bahkan tidak bisa disebut manusia!" omel Peru. Oh, rupanya dia sudah kebelet ingin disebut artis.

Latino menyeruak diantara kerumunan, "Kalau membicarakan tentang sejarah manusia, sudah pasti kita bicara tentang Australopithecus Africanus, Paranthropus Robustus, Paranthropus Transvaalensis dan teman-teman lainnya." Yang sayangnya terdengar seperti, "Austrablablabla blablabla dan lalalalala—" di telinga nation lain.

France mengangkat tangannya, "Err, bisa pake bahasa manusia…." memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya, "… plis?" Ia mengerti semua bahasa romantis di dunia, kecuali bahasa alien.

Mari kita lewatkan saja perdebatan soal sejarah mana yang akan diangkat ke dalam film. Indonesia dan Netherlands telah membuat undian dan yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk diceritakan kembali adalah sejarah tentang sekumpulan nation berikut ini.

**Camera, rolling! and…. ACTION!**

**EPISODE 1 **

"Kalian semua akan bergabung denganku, da~" Russia mengucapkan dialognya dengan sangat lancar dan tak terdengar seperti dibuat-buat.

"Memang tidak."

Hei! Jangan bicara dengan narator! Kau membuatku takut, tau!

"Hei sudahlah aru, jangan menakut-nakuti orang seperti itu. Kalau kau begitu makin tidak ada yang mau bergabung dengan kelompok komunis keren seperti kita, aru."

Mengabaikan trio Baltic yang belum berhenti bergetar dan Cuba yang dengan santainya malah menyeruput Es Kelapa dengan nikmat, Russia memanggil satu orang lagi yang termasuk ke dalam kelompuk komunis, "Hei Indonesia, harusnya kau ikut bergabung, da."

Indonesia mendongak dan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menyorot para pemain. "Hah? Oh.. enggak deh makasih, aku bukan komunis."

"Tapi tadinya kan kamu termasuk komunis, in…do…NE…SIA!" ancam Belarus dengan nada yang semakin tinggi seraya mencengkram leher baju yang dikenakan Indonesia.

"I..itu…cuma salah paham…" jawab Indonesia sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan Belarus yang siap menerkam.

"Jadi," 'boing' "Indonesia-chan tidak mau bergabung dengan kami?" 'boing' Ukraine berkata dengan tampang sedih.

"Eh… uh… bukan begitu, tapi…err. Ah sudahlah, kalian kan sudah sangat akrab tanpaku. Lihat saja Russia dan China yang hanya terpisah oleh garis perbatasan tipis dalam peta."

"Ahem…"

Semua menoleh kebelakang, penasaran.

"Melupakan seseorang?"

Dan dari belakang, muncullah sosok yang tak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan Russia. Berwajah oriental dengan kulit putih, dan yang paling mencolok dari dirinya adalah, pipinya yang berwarna merah—sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Mongol?"

"Diatas China masih ada aku, tau!"

"Ahhahahaha" China tertawa, "Maaf, aru." Kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kau…pendek sih."

Mongol—yang memang tidak terlalu tumbuh keatas tetapi agak melebar kesamping—mendelik marah pada China. Ia mengasah golok panjangnya dan berteriak—siap memulai perang. "HIAARRRGGGGG! JANGAN LARIIII CHINAAAA!"

Perang antara si jago kung-fu dan manusia super kejam berpipi blush on—

"NARATORR! KAU MAU MATI?"

Eh, iya…enggak, anu…em…sori pipimu keren kok, ehe.

Jadi perang antara mereka berdua membuat nation lain cukup takut. Nation macam Sealand yang lemah tapi sok kuat sih enggak masuk hitungan.

"Mongol itu lucu ya, da~"

"SEBELAH MANANYA?" Sebenarnya semua nation ingin berteriak seperti itu, namun hanya berani di dalam hati—mereka belum mau mengakhiri hidup karena harus bergabung dengan Russia.

Kejadian setelah itu lebih mengerikan, Russia menghampiri trio gemetar dan menarik kedua pipi mereka masing-masing dengan keras. "Villa villaaaa…. Villa villaaaa…."

Yang menebak kalau Russia ingin membuat ketiga orang itu berpipi merah seperti Mongol, anda benar. Harap dimaklumi, cara orang komunis memang 'agak' ekstrim.

Indonesia menepuk jidat, dan Netherlands menyobek naskah dengan brutal.

**Kesimpulan : episode 1, GAGAL!**

Kini kedua panitia sekaligus penyelenggara itu sibuk memutar otak untuk episode kedua. Indonesia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari ide. Netherlands menikmati segelas susu dingin, lagi. Para nation lain yang bosan, hanya duduk-duduk sambil menikmati sepiring siomay dan segelas es campur. Abang siomay dan tukang es campur yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Indonesia kebanjiran rejeki—sadar akan situasi di rumah Indonesia, mereka merubah harga siomay menjadi 20.000 per porsi dan es campur 15.000 per porsi.

"Ndon!"

"WUAAAA!" Indonesia terlonjak kaget ketika wajah Malaysia tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ap..apaan sih Lay?"

"Gue kapan main? Keburu make-up luntur nih."

TING! Tiba-tiba satu ide brillian muncul di kepala Indonesia.

"Oke kawan-kawan! Episode 2 temanya, DUNIA BINATANG!"

"Anjriit! Maksud lo apaan Ndon? Lo kira gue Monyet?" Malaysia kesal karena ide itu diutarakan persis ketika wajah Indonesia berhadapan dengannya.

Indonesia menjawab dengan santai, "Bukan, Nyet. Liat muka lo gue keinget sama Kancil kok."

Malaysia hanya ber-ooh ria mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

'_Yah, seenggaknya Kancil masih lucu.'_

"Dan yang akan menjadi pemeran utama di episode ini adalah…. Siapa Ned?" Tanya Indonesia berlagak seperti presenter TV.

"Hah? Ooh… itu si…." Netherlands bersiap menunjuk seseorang, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Indonesia, "Siapa apanya, Nes?"

"Ya Tuhan… Netherlands. Makanya jangan minum susu terus! Kamu nanti jadi SAPI!"

Netherlands sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa hubungan antara minum susu dan jadi Sapi. Memangnya Sapi minum susu? Sapi kan minum air.

Yah dia cukup maklum sih, pacarnya ini Indonesia. Iya, Indonesia. Otaknya koplak.

xxx

Pemeran utama untuk episode kedua adalah nation-nation yang seluruh masa hidupnya didedikasikan untuk membawa pawang. Entah kebetulan dari mana, Australia membawa kontingen peliharaannya, begitu juga dengan Thailand yang membawa sekelompok Gajah. Karena dirasa rumah Indonesia tidak memadai untuk syuting episode kedua ini, mereka segera pindah lokasi ke Taman Safari.

"Jadi gimana filmnya?" Tanya France yang berperan sebagai kameraman. "Apa aku harus merekam hewan-hewan itu sedang ber-piiip sampai mereka menghasilkan keturunan?"

"Diam France! Terkesan menjijikan kalau kau yang mengatakannya!"

"Oh My dear Seychelles…. piiip itu sesuatu yang indah. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu sayang."

"Itu menjijikan France! Buktinya kata-katamu tidak lulus sensor di fic ini, kau tau?"

France mendekati Seychelles dan mengangkat dagu gadis berkuncir dua itu, "Itu karena kamu belum pernah merasakannya, sayang. Mau mencoba? Malam ini? Tak usah pikirkan soal tempat, Diatas bumi dibawah langit pun terasa cukup roman—"

'bruk!'

Seychelles menghembuskan napas lega, "Terimakasih, Hungary."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Hungary sembari tersenyum, memanggul teflon kesayangannya.

Indonesia hanya geleng-geleng melihat kejadian itu, kameramannya pingsan. Kini Hungary yang harus bertanggungjawab menggantikan posisi France.

Semua telah siap. Australia sudah berada di depan kamera, dan…

Take 1. **Camera, rolling! and…. ACTION!**

Australia tersenyum di depan kamera. Melambai-lambaikan tangan, dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Kemudian tangannyakembali ke pinggangnya. Lalu melambai-lambai lagi.

Indonesia menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Ternyata Australia termasuk kategori makhluk banci kamera.

Dari samping kamera, Indonesia memberi isyarat. . BE. GO! AK. TING. BU. KAN. DA. DAH. DA. DAH.

Australia membalas pesan tersebut dengan mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya. AK. TING. A. PA?

A. PA. AN. KEK! A. KRO. BAT. JU. GA. OKE! PE. NON. TON. SU. KA. YANG. EKS. TRIM.

TA. PI. KO. A. LA. KU. LE. BIH. SU. KA. TI. DUR.

Daripada menunggu adegan ekstrim dari para hewan yang tidak kunjung tiba, Hungary malah asyik menyorot Indonesia dan Australia yang sedang perang isyarat.

"SETOP! JANGAN NGABISIN PITA KAMERA! KAT! KAAATTT!" teriak Indonesia frustasi.

Ia menghampiri Australia sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aussie, kalo hewan-hewanmu enggak bisa diajak akting, mending pulang aja sana."

"Ini Koala," Indonesia menepuk-nepuk kepala Koala yang bertengger di tangan Australia, "Lucu tapi kerjaannya molor ter—AAWW!" Sontak ia menjauhkan tangannya. "Anjrit! Gue baru tau kalo Koala bisa nggigit!"

Indonesia langsung tutup mulut. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes soal hewan-hewan lain yang dibawa Australia hanya untuk menuh-menuhin tempat dan numpang makan—terutama kumpulan Alligator yang hanya bermalas-malasan di kubangan. Tapi tentu saja nation kita ini sangat sadar akan resikonya.

Netherlands menoleh ke arah calon aktor yang satunya—pria berkacamata dan berwajah teduh. "Dia gimana?"

Indonesia pun menoleh ke arah Thailand, "Ah, iya! Thailand, gajah-gajahmu bisa akrobat, kan?"

"Hmm… asal ada imbalannya." Jawab Thailand tenang.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu memandang kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Zoom in.

"Thai…land… aku…."

Zoom in lagi.

"aku…." Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"AKU ENGGAK NYANGKA GAJAHMU SE-MATRE ITUUU! " teriak Indonesia dengan lebaynya.

Thailand mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyela, "Tapi Nesia…"

"Batalin aja episot ini! BATALIN! HUHUHUHUHU! Udah tau gue miskin masih aja minta imbalan!" Indonesia berlari ke arah saudara tua-nya, China.

"Tapi kan gajah-gajahku cuma minta kacang…" sahut Thailand pelan, tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Sudahlah, aru. Gimana kalau peliharaanku saja yang main?" bujuk China sambil menepuk kepala Indonesia, berusaha menenangkan.

Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya, "Yang bener?"

China mengangguk mantap. Dengan gerakan bola matanya, ia mengisyaratkan pada Indonesia untuk melihat peliharaannya di belakang. Indonesia melirik kesana dan terpaku di tempat.

Shinatty sedang menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang gatal.

Tak perlu ada adegan berteriak dan menyobek kertas naskah untuk menyatakan, **EPISODE 2 : GAGAL.**

Hari sudah beranjak gelap, dan rencananya, syuting akan dilanjutkan besok.

"Jadi, malam ini kita tidur dimana?" Tanya Mexico yang sudah menguap berkali-kali menahan kantuk—menunggu gilirannya main film yang tak kunjung datang.

Indonesia memberi isyarat agar tetap tenang, ia meyakinkan semuanya kalau ia telah mempersiapkan hal itu sebelumnya. Sang personifikasi negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu tidak memberitahu tempatnya secara spesifik, karena percuma. Tak akan ada yang tahu.

"Naik apa kesana?" celetuk Cameroon.

"Jalan kaki." Jawab Indonesia singkat.

Wajah para nation sebanyak 195 minus si tuan rumah—atau minus dua, ditambah Netherlands yang hafal betul sifat Indonesia—berubah _shock._ Venezuela memandang kaki jenjang dan eksotisnya dengan tatapan _'sabar ya kakiku yang malang, pulang nanti pasti aku minta pijet.'_

Tanpa banyak membantah—melihat Indonesia yang siap dengan clurit-nya tentu—semua nation mengikuti Indonesia dan Netherlands berjalan. Kalau dilihat, mereka benar-benar seperti iringan pengantin ala Jawa dengan dua pasangan itu sebagai pengantinnya. Hanya saja mereka berjalan seperti iringan tentara, bukan lemah-gemulai. Bayangkan saja sekumpulan Germany berkumpul jadi satu.

Sebagian dari mereka tetap ada yang berpikiran positif, lihat saja apa katanya.

"Mungkin tempatnya memang dekat dari sini, jadi lebih baik jalan daripada boros." Kata Lithuania dengan penuh senyum. Ada yang mengiyakan, tapi tampaknya lebih banyak yang tidak yakin, dan sisanya berwajah amat-sangat-tidak-yakin.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, Indonesia berbalik ke belakang.

"Kawan-kawan! Karena cuaca yang sangat euh.. panas. Dan supaya kulit gue…eh! Kalian… tidak tambah hitam terkena sengatan matahari, bagaimana kalau kita naik kendaraan saja?"

Mimik muka para nation berubah kembali, kening berkerut 5 lapis dan bentuk mulut yang bagaikan perahu terbalik seraya membatin, 'DARITADI KEK!'

"Asyik! Kita naik apa?" tanya Sealand semangat.

"Itu. " tunjuk Indonesia pada kendaraan berwarna oranye cerah dengan garis biru tua.

"Bis mini?" gumam si Austria bingung.

"Kopaja." jawab Netherlands tanpa disuruh.

Malaysia yang notabennya sering _ngelayap_ ke tempat kakaknya itu hanya bisa memandang Indonesia dengan bingung 'Seriusan lo, Ndon?' benar-benar mirip gaya ABG antagonis di sinetron dengan bibir yang sengaja agak dimajukan seraya berkacak pinggang.

xxx

Indonesia pun bernegosiasi dengan para supir kopaja untuk mencarter beberapa kopaja. Beberapa?

_1 kopaja muat kurang lebih 15 orang—40 orang kalau ada yang bersedia duduk di atas—untuk 200 orang berarti butuh…. Uhh… banyak! Aah! Sebodo! Ongkosnya nanti minta sama pak bos aja, kayaknya anggaran pembangunan jalan masih nyangkut banyak di kantong bos._

"Kasih murah dong bang! Yang naek banyak loh!" tawar Indonesia.

Si abang kopaja mengelap peluhnya dengan kain lap yang entah sudah tak dicuci berapa lama, "Waduh, enggak bisa neng. Kita kan harus setoran. Harga tadi udah mentok."

"Turun dikit deh bang… nanti saya cium deh…" Netherlands langsung mendelik mendengar Indonesia yang segitu mudahnya mengobral cium. _Uuhh… andaikan aku ini supir kopaja! _

"Hmm…kalo sama mbak yang itu," sang supir menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang jauh di belakang Indonesia, "boleh deh neng." Oke, tak perlu pendidikan tinggi untuk mengetahui mana yang cantik dan mana yang jel…

DUAGH!

[Indonesia : NGAKU! SIAPA YANG SEKARANG JADI NARATOR! GUE POTONG GAJINYA!]

xxx

Indonesia melihat wanita yang ditunjuk oleh si abang supir kopaja, dan tersenyum licik. "Boleh deh bang, tapi kalo mau samperin sendiri aja."

Dengan tampang polos dan sumringah, si abang supir pun berlari kecil menghampiri wanita yang ia tunjuk. Dan siapa sangka supir kopaja yang 99% berwajah beringas bisa juga bertampang polos?

'cup'

Tanpa aba-aba, si abang supir langsung mencium pipi wanita berambut pirang itu. Tak sampai beberapa detik, sang supir pun tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan wajah penuh cakaran. Tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang diciumnya bernama _Belarus_.

Dari kejauhan, Indonesia ber-_high five_ dengan Netherlands atas misinya yang sukses besar. Netherlands membalas cengiran Indonesia dengan senyum garing, antara senang dan takut karena Indonesia mempelajari kelicikannya dengan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Nii-saaaann! Bersihkan pipiku dengan bibirmuuuuu!" teriak Belarus sambil mengejar Russia yang sudah lari ketakutan.

xxx

Setelah mencarter banyak kopaja, kebut-kebutan di jalan raya—hobi lama para supir, para nation berteriak-teriak layaknya menaiki wahana tornado, beberapa nation seperti Arab dan Vatican khusuk membaca doa memohon keselamatan, berpegangan erat supaya tak terlempar keluar kopaja, dan beberapa deskripsi yang berlebihan… sebagian besar nation akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Monaco, Seborga, Qatar dan beberapa nation lainnya menyingkir ke semak-semak untuk mengeluarkan isi lambungnya yang terkocok rata bagai milkshake.

Rombongan Indonesia dan Netherlands—yang menjadi supir dadakan menggantikan supir bermuka polos yang tak bernasib baik—tiba paling akhir.

Entah berpura-pura tak melihat keadaan makhluk-makhluk mengenaskan di hadapannya atau memang tak sadar, Indonesia langsung menunjukkan tempat menginap untuk para nation dengan semangat berlebihan.

"Nah, disinilah tempat kalian menginap!"

Semua nation memandang bangunan dihadapan mereka yang sangat unik…mirip kue.

"Itu bukannya gedung DPR?" celetuk Brunei.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Nanti kalian bisa tidur di ruang rapatnya."

"HAH? "

"Coba diulang, kayaknya butuh korek kuping nih."

"Ruang rapat?"

"Iya, bangkunya banyak kok. Empuk dan nyaman, ada AC nya lagi. Hotel banget deh pokoknya!"

"Tapi…. Itu ruang rapat! Untuk rapat! Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!" terang Vietnam yang tampaknya agak tidak berguna karena semua nation sudah pasti tau apa itu 'rapat'.

"Tenang aja, rapat sama tidur enggak beda jauh kok."

Ya, semua nation tau benar apa itu 'rapat', kecuali Indonesia.

**See you in the next episode…**

xxx

A/N : fuh, sori lama… tinggal 2 chapter lagi (semoga). Semoga semuanya menikmati, sori kalo ada yang garing dan krik krik. Oh iya, ini fic terakhir yang saya tulis sebelum hiatus beneran :3

Fic-fic lain & rikues baru bisa dilanjut setelah lebaran, hehe [Dadah-dadah ala Aussie]

Review selalu dinantikan :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reply for anon :<strong>

**Aisu, Missy & Mokakoshi** : udah di apdet, baca dan review lagi yaaa :D thanks udah review :D

**Kevin Natasha** : Enggak mungkin Malaysia nggak keluar, kan saya sendiri yang jadi Malaysia~ wahahaha~ di chapter ini beliau muncul kok :3

**Ratatouille Rosmary** : Nggak semua orang yang pake mawar doang bisa dibilang sekseh XD saya nggak napsu sama abang France dan mawarnya kok~ malah pengen ngakak liatnya, lol. Pair lain? hem... kemungkinan nggak ada karena ini genre nya bukan romance XD itu nedernesia juga pair rusak gitu, wahahaha (sama sekali ga niat bikin romens)


End file.
